Nitmegane
Nitmegane (にっとメガネ) is a popular . When he started in 2008, he first only did so called "zenbu ore" (全部俺, lit. all by me) versions of various songs under the name Ken (けｎ). This includes imitating intrumental vocals, adding beatboxing and different kinds of noises. He is sometimes tagged as "humanbeatbox". He first started with a cover of "Asu he no Houkou" . Later on he also started to do VOCALOID songs with a cover of Kasoukyoku" , and would only occasionally upload zenbu ore covers. However he still continues to add improvisation and add-libs to his cover. Sometimes he adds his own trumpet tones to his covers, leading to his videos being tagged with "Nitrumpet" (にっトランペット) a pun on his name and the word "trumpet." Nitmegane can also rap, as for example to be heard in his cover of "Torinoko City" . However Nitmegane's vocal abilities are equally impressive. He has a very tender tone which fits well with songs like in "Bokura no Let It Be" , but equally goes well with faster songs such as "Kagefumi Étranger" . His voice is of the deeper range, and he can go remarkably deep, such as in "Oto no Hako no Naka" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) List of Covered Songs -Zenbu ore- (2008.09.13) # "Princess Bride!" (IDOL M@STER song) -Zenbu ore- (2008.11.24) # "Daft Punk" -Zenbu ore- (2008.12.08) # "Mikkusenman" -Zenbu ore- (2008.12.25) # "Konbini" -Zenbu ore- (2008.12.27) # "Haruhi Odoru (?)" -Zenbu ore- (2009.01.17) # "Haruhi Odoru (?)" -Zenbu ore- (2009.01.20) # "Rinbu - revolution" -Zenbu ore- (2009.01.20) # "Kasoukyoku" (2009.02.18) # "Pusse cafe" (2009.03.07) # "Gokurakuchou - bird of paradise -" (2009.03.20) # "Hazakura" (2009.05.23) # "50 Oku no Hoshi wo Koete" (2009.05.29) # "Melt, Koi" -Short ver.- (2009.06.17) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" (2009.06.27) # "Just Be Friends" (2009.07.05) # "Boku wa Mabuta ni Naritai" (2009.07.18) # "Glare" (2009.07.27) # "Never" (2009.08.15) # "not World's end" (2009.09.09) # "Piano×Forte×Scandal" (2009.09.22) # "King Kong Kang Kong" (2009.10.04) # "Yume to Fuzz" (2009.10.20) # "Bad Apple!!" -Zenbu ore- (2009.10.29) # "Campanella" (2009.11.13) # "Chotto Mukashi no Anime no OP" (Original) -Zenbu ore- (2009.12.11) # "Smiling" (collab) (2009.12.13) # "Keikaku Toshi" (2009.12.26) # "Yotsuba no Clover for -adsord-" (2010.01.04) # "Juvenile" feat. Nitmegane and apo＊ (2010.01.23) (Private) # "MEGANE" -Reupload- (2010.02.19) # "DISTORTIONAL LOVER'S SICK" (2010.03.20) # "Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi" (2010.03.24) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.19) # "just a game" (2010.06.06) # "Etude No.3" (2010.06.13) # "Colorful World" (2010.07.30) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.14) # "Cheap Time Disco" (2010.08.23) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2010.08.26) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.28) # "Shiroi Tsubasa no Shounen" (2010.09.18) # "Hello Strobe" (2010.11.14) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Nitmegane, Usa, Kaito, Saiya, Sekihan, Seriyu, Soraru, Da-little, Donnie the Dynamite, PUPI, Beeeeige, Ryoma, Wotamin, and AtarimeP (2010.12.29) # "Oto no Hako no Naka" (2011.01.28) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Nitmegane, Da-little, halyosy and Shirofuku (2011.02.13) # "Just Be Friends" (2011.02.18) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Nitmegane and Mes (2011.03.14) # "This Love" (Maroon5 song) -Zenbu ore- (2011.04.01) # "Kagefumi Étranger" (2011.04.22) # "Tulila Tulila Tulila" (2011.06.25) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.04.28) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.17) # "Double-Action" feat. Nitmegane and Syantihs (2011.11.11) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" feat. S!N, apo＊, Shiina Mari, Senra, Sonsaku, Choumiryou and Nitmegane (2011.12.21) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.14) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.01) (Deleted) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" -2nd mix- (2012.06.01) # "magician's operation" feat. Nitmegane and halyosy (2012.06.13) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2012.08.01) # "WAVE" (2012.09.25) # "Record・Redo" (2012.10.07) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Nitmegane and halyosy (2012.11.01) # "Motomachi Fanclub" (Parody of "Yī Èr Fanclub") (2013.01.31) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.03.08) # "loops and loops" (2013.07.08) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. Nitmegane and halyosy (2013.07.25) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Nitmegane and Mes (2013.09.19) # "Stay with me!" feat. Nitmegane and Shoose (2013.10.28) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.11.21) # "Mousou Shikkan￭Girl" (2014.06.09) # "Hajimete no Oto" feat. 38Ban, Cocoyashi, Wataame, Shoose, Chao and Nitmegane (2014.07.31) # "SPICE!" (2014.08.01) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. Nitmegane and halyosy (2015.05.21) # "Paintër" ✽ A Palëtte for You feat. Da-little, Nitmegane, nero, Wolpis Kater, EVO+, Gero, ill.bell, Cocolu, Mes and halyosy (2016.05.07) }} Gallery |Nitmegane HajimetenoOto.png|Nitmegane as seen in "Hajimete no Oto" Illust. by Shirono Kotori (城乃ことり) }} Trivia * He has a website, where he offers voice training. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Website * mixi community